Destined or True Love?
by Color-Painted Sky
Summary: Amu is now 20 years old with an average life.  When her parents say that they arranged her to marry Ikuto, what will she do?  What will she say to Tadase?  Tadamu.  Rated T jus in case.
1. I'm engaged to Ikuto?

Series: Shugo Chara!  
>Author: Peach-Pit<p>

_We present… Destined or True Love?_

**Me: I'm back!**

**Tadase: What are you going to write this time?**

**Me: Shugo chara!**

**Tadase: *smiling* I think you're obsessed with us.**

**Me: Of course! I'm obsessed with TADAMU~!**

**Tadase: *grins***

**Ikuto: This is torture! Why did you leave me in the closet last time?**

**Me and Tadase: How did you get out?**

**Ikuto: *sly smiles* I used a pocket knife that was in there, what else? **

**Me: It must have taken a long time…**

**Temari: acewritter3000 does not own shugo chara and this is very annoying, we thank you. She only owns this fanfic. Roll Tape!**

_Normal P.O.V_

Amu was an average young adult with an average life. She lived a normal life with her family like anybody would. She was pretty satisfied with this. Her sister, Ami had Guardian Charas as well, and her mom and dad were like the usual. Somehow, her dad had gotten over being freaked out by boys.

One day, she was sitting in her room when her mom called her down.

"Your father and I need to tell you something," her mom said. _Oh no, Amu thought. This can't be the sex talk, could it?_

"We've decided, well, your mom has decided you should get married right away," her dad announced anxiously.

"You may need someone when you're living alone." Her mother confirmed.

_Yep. It's the sex talk._

"Ikuto is a good man. Remember your violin tutor? We arranged everything." Her mom said.

Amu thought her head would blow off. Marry Ikuto? That was a nightmare. Even marrying Tadase was better. She had been going out with him for quite a while, but that was unknown to her parents.

"Amu, your radiance is fading. Is there something wrong?" Dia asked.

"No," Amu replied as she laid on the bed, thinking about her big day.

And she stayed there in silence.

**Me: That was ok.**

**Amu: Why am I marrying Ikuto! It is a nightmare!**

**Me: Relax, I'm a Tadamu writer. Have I ever steered you wrong? Things will work out.**

**Amu: How?**

**Me: I can't tell you that. The readers would find out. **

**Ikuto: It will work out as an Amuto ending, right?**

**Me: No.**

**Ikuto: No fair. You suck.**

**Me: Tadase still has the chainsaw from the first story from season 1, right Tadase? He'll cut off all your limbs if you dare to go on.**

**Tadase: Can I do it now? **

**Me: *smirks* sure, if you want.**

***chases Ikuto around the room with the chainsaw***

**Ikuto: ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Me: I'll give you an ax when we start season 2! Also, readers, this is a totally separate story from My Hate Is Your Fate. Amu is NOT married. Yet. Be sure to R&R!**


	2. Tadase's Confession

**Me: Hello. Good day.**

**Tadase: What's this chapter about?**

**Me: *snores***

**Amu: She fell asleep again. Let's wake her up.**

**Tadase: How?**

**Amu: acewritter3000! We're getting nasty reviews saying Tadase is gay!**

**Tadase: …**

**Me: *stands up immediately* where are they? Where are those buffoons? *pulls out sword and runs out of the room* I'll get you, Tadase haters! I'll chop your head into French fries! (No offense to Ikuto fans)**

**Su: she owns nothing. ~desu.**

**Rhythm: ROLL TAPE! YAY!**

_Amu's P.O.V_

I was no longer satisfied with my life. I've always wanted to be single. Even if I wanted to marry, I would marry someone who was sensible, someone I could love and depend on. Ikuto was not that character. He'd spent most of his time with me teasing me and making fun of me. I really disliked it. Now my parents are making me marry him? They were completely crazy! Suddenly the doorbell rang.

My mom called, "Amu-chan! You have a friend who wants to see you!"

I rushed down, hoping it was Nagihiko or Rima, but instead, it was Tadase. I gulped.

"Good morning, Amu-chan," Tadase greeted, using her real name.

"H-h-hi," I managed. _What was I going to do? I screamed in my head._

"Do you want to go to the park with me?" Tadase asked. "There's something I need to tell you," as he said that, he shyly looked at his shoes.

"W-w-well, I kinda have something to do…" I said.

"Why not?" Tadase said, giving me the pretty face.

When I saw that, I couldn't resist. _I'll go! I'll go! A voice inside me said excitedly._

"Well, I guess I could spare some time," I said in my "cool and spicy" voice. Tadase smiled shyly.

When we got there, Tadase sat on the bench with me. I was really, really nervous. _What does he have to tell me? What if he found out about me and Ikuto? _ The last question bothered me the most.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe I said that! My thoughts yelled_.

Tadase hesitated, then reached into the bag that was next to him. He gave me a box. "Amu-koi, will you marry me?"

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My thoughts screamed. What do I say? What do I do? I can't tell him I'm going to marry Ikuto! I can't turn him down!_

"Um, well, I'm really not sure… it's a really big thing, and I'm not sure… do you mind if I decide later?" I blurted out. I covered my mouth quickly, but it was out. I expected to see him give me a hurt face, but he just smiled.

"No, Amu-koi," he said, smiling sweetly. "I don't mind at all. This has always been your character, and always will be. Whatever happens, I'll love you, and I wish you the best." He held me affectionately in his arms.

I hung on to his neck, causing me to press my lips against his. I relaxed, forgetting about Ikuto for just that moment. However, I didn't notice Ikuto walk by at just that moment.

_Ikuto's P.O.V_

I walked by the park, wondering what to do, what to say to Amu when I got there. I still couldn't believe my parents engaged me to her. Then, when I walked by that park, there she was. To my astonishment, she was _kissing _somebody! Worst of all, it was that kiddy king! _She's betraying me already even before we are even married? Especially for that kiddy king? I thought. _I could hold my feelings in no longer. I ran towards Amu.

She was sitting next to Tadase, who glared at me with his pink eyes.

"What do you want?" Amu asked harshly. That was surprising. She meant it, because she was not blushing, and not saying it because she was embarrassed.

"You're cheating on me _already?_ I said in my teasing voice.

I immediately saw fear in Tadase's eyes. Amu, who noticed the teasing tone I had used, retorted, "why would I be with someone like you? Someone who ALWAYS teases me? Do you think I enjoy being made fun of? Let's go, Tadase-koi," she took Tadase's hand and left.

_She called him Tadase-koi? That was my only thought._

**Me: There. Done with this chapter.**

**Tadase: *looking a little worried* She'll end up with me, right?**

**Me: I can't tell you that answer, but how many times do I have to tell you I'm a Tadamu writer? What do you think is going to happen? Hmm?**

**Tadase: *still looking a little worried* ok.**

**Ikuto: You're torturing me!**

**Me: I don't care. Shut your potholes or I will kill you off in the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: *looking scared* ok.**

**Kusukusu: R&R!**


	3. What Do I Do?

**Me: Yo.**

**Tadase: What is wrong with you? First you update so fast that my mind gets lost, and I just about to get used to it, now you don't update for a while!**

**Me: *hugs Tadase* I'm sorry…**

**Tadase: *looks around* where's Ikuto?**

**Me: Over there.**

**Amu: He fainted.**

**Yoru: Again. ~nya**

**Me:*puts a gong by Ikuto's ear***

**Tadase:*bangs the gong really hard***

**Ikuto: Arrrrrrrrgggggggg! *covering his ears* Can't you respect it when someone faints and wake them up the proper way?**

**Me & Tadase: *laughes***

**Iru: acewritter3000 does not own shugo chara. She only owns this story. Hehehehehehehe**

**Eru: Roll Tape!**

**Ikuto: Hey! Don't start the story yet! I haven't got these guys back for what they did! Readers! Help!**

_Tadase's P.O.V_

I was surprised. Amu had dragged me across town on fire. Something was up with her and Ikuto, but I couldn't tell what it was. She stopped at Glen's Antique Store, the antique store with a crazy old woman that shouts at kids if they touch anything.

"Is there something wrong?' I asked.

"N-nani? Oh, um, no, there is nothing I can think of that could be wrong, yea." She stammered.

The way she was talking so fast I could tell there _was_ something wrong. But that was her character, and I went along with it.

"Ok, but if there ever is, you can tell me. I'm always here." I replied calmly.

Suddenly, Amu got a phone call. I just stood by, waiting for her to be done.

"Tadase-koi?" she asked. I turned around. "My mom said, um, I have to get back for uh, some preparations, yes, that's it. Preparations."

She was still stammering. But she was not telling me what was bothering her. Maybe it was personal.

"Preparations for who?" I asked anyway.

"F-for m-my, uh, grandpa! Yes, yes, it's my grandpa's 81st birthday! I'll see you later." She answered.

"Wait," I said, pulling her jacket. "Could I help?' I offered.

"W-w-we're almost done anyway. I just um, need to try on a, uh, new dress for the party! Thanks for your offer anyway!" she said with a big smile and dashed off.

"ok."'

_Amu's P.O.V_

_How could I lie to him like that? I love him! I thought._ I was running so fast it seemed like I no longer had any control over myself. I stopped at my house. Mom opened the door as soon as I got there.

"ah, there you are, Amu," my mom greeted. "you need to try on your wedding dress,"

Immediately I began to panic. Ikuto was mad at me and Tadase was suspicious. What was I going to do?

The phone rang. My mom left me and dashed to it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi!"

"Yes?"

"Really?"

"uh, huh."

"That's too bad! I hope he feels better soon,"

"Bye." My mom hung up the phone.

I flinched at the sentence right before she hung up. Was Tadase sick? He had seemed fine this morning.

My mom, who noticed my worried look, told me, "Ikuto is not feeling well today."

"Is he sick?"

"No. Just that something's got him down and feeling bad. He won't talk to Utau, he won't talk to his mom, and he won't talk to anybody."

That made me feel sick, thinking about meeting him in the park this morning.

"Let's hope he'll feel better soon," mom replied.

I just went to my room. I shoved my face into the pillow, worrying what to do.

"Marriage problems?" asked Dia.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You have been acting very strangely lately," Dia said.

I groaned, thinking about everything that had happened today.

"Why don't I show you something, and maybe It'll help you make your decision," Dia suggested.

"What?"

"you'll see,"

**Me: How was that?**

**Tadase: Awww, you left a cliffy! Now I'll never know what happens!**

**Me: Patience, already!**

**Amu: Where's Ikuto?**

**Daichi: He fainted.**

**Me: *giving an interesting look* he was like this for the whole chapter?**

**Musashi: Correct.**

***everyone stares***

**Dia: Be sure to R&R!**


	4. Bad Turns Into Worse

**Me: *sneezes while flipping through script* this is really stale. I need to refresh it.**

**Su: That's right. ~desu *grabs script and starts cleaning it***

**Ikuto: *narrows eyes* why did you change your pen name to "tadase-tadamu-awesome"? I HATE TADASE! I HATE TADAMU! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHANGE IT TO SOMETHING MORE SENSIBLE, LIKE "IKUTO-AMUTO-AWESOME"?**

**Me: *teasing voice* I can change my pen name to anything I want. Got a problem with that? Isn't shouting a little out of character for you, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: WHY DIDN'T YOU CHANGE IT TO "IKUTO-AMUTO-AWESOME?"**

**Me: Because I hate you and Amuto.**

**Ikuto: *sobs* why do you have to be so mean?**

**Me: *whispers to Amu* Isn't this a little out of character?**

***a sad violin tune playing in the distance***

**Everyone: *turns around***

**Ikuto: *lifts head up***

**Everyone: T-T-Tadase?**

**Tadase: *puts violin down* Hi.**

**Ikuto: *angry voice*WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY THE VIOLIN? YOU'RE STEALING MY TALENT!**

**Tadase: *calm voice* I learned it from your perverted playing you used to annoy me. And I can do it if I want to, because it's open to anyone, and violin playing doesn't belong to you. *turns to me* Right, tadase-tadamu-awesome? Well, isn't that a mouthful?**

**Me: Aww, you can just call me Tadase4eva. *turns to Ikuto* And yes, I play the violin too, and you don't seem to mind.**

**Ikuto: Because Tadase is a gay person who wants to copy my talent, and he's more perverted than I am!**

***everything grows dark, and a spotlight appears on Tadase***

**Tadase: Why, why, why must everyone call me gay? It's not my fault! Don't push it on me! Blame Peach-Pit! *sobs harder than Ikuto***

**Me: *steps into the spotlight* I-I don't think you're gay. I think you're actually cute!**

**Tadase: *looks up* you do?**

**Me: Of course. *death glare at Ikuto* You will pay for this, Ikuto! And you will by dressing up in a pink tutu dancing and singing "I'm a Barbie Girl" in front of everyone! HA! That will make you look gayer than anybody could ever think Tadase is!**

**Tadase: We've wasted enough time. Tadase4eva doesn't own Shugo Chara. She only owns this fanfic. Roll Tape.**

**Me: Excellent job. Better than Ikuto ever could. I humbly apologize if this was too long.**

_Amu's P.O.V_

I was running really fast after Dia. I wanted to see what she had to show me. We stopped at the park. Dia was silent for a minute. I wasn't sure what to do. Everything seemed calm and normal, no chaos or X-eggs anywhere. No trouble. Why would Dia take me here? Suddenly, Dia jumped.

"Hurry, Amu!" she cried in a desperate voice. "Jump into these bushes or they'll see you!"

I had no choice but to do so and obey her orders. "Why are we doing this?" I asked, puzzled, still not noticing any mayhem. "Who will see us?"

"Shhh," Dia hushed, then whispered, "Tadase and Ikuto. Take a look,"

I continued listening to Dia. I looked through a hole in the bush and realized that Dia was right. There they were, Tadase and Ikuto, arguing in front of the fountain. _How could I have not seen that? I thought._

"Listen closer," Dia instructed. I listened and widened my eyes of shock of what I just heard.

"Amu belongs with me! I asked her here just this morning!" I heard Tadase's voice yell.

"But she didn't except, did she?" Ikuto's voice still had that teasing tone. "_Grr, I just hate when he does that," her thoughts told her._

"No, she's still deciding to accept, but that gives you no right to just go in and talk to her yourself about it!"

_Talk about what? I wondered._

"You are so kiddish. I bet she won't accept. You or that crazy samurai are not men worthy of her. I am the one for her, and you need to let it go!"

"No way she would accept to _you,_" Tadase argued in the most angry tone I had ever heard.

"Oh? Has she not told you yet?" Ikuto asked. _Uh-oh, I thought. This is not good._

I turned to Dia. But the little Chara's expression was blank… I was going to be in big trouble with Tadase…

"Told me what?" Tadase asked, losing a little confidence.

"That's she's getting married to me. She knew that 2 days ago." Ikuto answered.

Tadase's eyes widened. "But-but I purposed to her this morning," he said quietly. "are you saying she knew all along, during our whole walk to the park, that she lied to me that everything was okay, and she was fine?"

But from the way Ikuto talked, I could tell he already know that answer. He needed no reply from Ikuto to realize I had betrayed him.

_Tadase's P.O.V_

I was too shocked to speak. Why would Amu lie to me? I always had thought she loved me first, and this happened? I watched Ikuto run off, and I felt tears flooding in my eyes. Now I really couldn't see well, all was blurry. Yes. Blurry. That described exactly how I felt. All this time I felt that my love life was perfect with Amu, and I thought there was going to be a happy ending to my story. But now I feel like a disappointed kid, discovering that the last page was torn out, and that I would never find out the real ending to my fairy tale. I can only imagine what I would be like at the end, but I would never know for sure. It was all so blurry. I slowly and carefully made my way to the bench. All these horrible thoughts and feelings I could keep in no longer. I felt myself slowly start to let go and break down.

I sat there and cried.

_Amu's P.O.V_

I totally freaked out. How could I do this? Why couldn't I have told Tadase in the first place? Maybe I could have talked to my parents and cancelled the wedding with Ikuto, and told Tadase I would marry him. But it was too late. He had already found out. I had taken his heart and shattered it into a million pieces. I felt awful. But Dia's call interrupted my thoughts.

"Amu," she said. "I know you're feeling really guilty right now, but I might know a way to fix this, but you must agree to do it,"

I glanced at her in misery, having an idea of what she wanted me to do.

Dia sealed my idea with a nod. "Travel with me on the path of stars, Amu. You will find your true answer there."

All I could do was nod.

**Me: Phew! Done with that chapter!**

**Tadase: Stop giving me cliffies! I hate them because it's going to be a while before you write again!**

**Ikuto: Yea. For once I agree with this gay nerd.**

**Tadase: *starts to cry again***

**Me: *stern glare at Ikuto* be nice, and I might write the last and final chapter today!**

**Su: R&R! ~desu**


	5. The Path of Stars Has the Answers

**Me: I'm back!**

**Ikuto: *whining* that took so long! You kept us waiting for hours!**

**Me: *slaps Ikuto* you're lucky I'm writing this on the same day! Last chapter, I had to rewrite it because my foot accidently pulled out the wire and I forgot to save! So be nice, because I'm nice enough to write the last chapter now when I'm really tired.**

**Tadase: Tell me what it's about! I can't stand the suspence!**

**Me: It's about the small adventure about Amu and Dia traveling on the path of stars to find out who will win the war! AKA: Who Amu chooses to live with the rest of her life.**

**Tadase & Ikuto: It'll be me! (Perfectly in sync!) *turns and glares at each other at the exact same time***

**Me: *rolls eyes* why am I not surprised?**

**Eru: IT'S A BATTLE FOR AMU'S LOVE! THIS WHERE I WILL MAKE MY MOVE! THE HEROINE SHALL APPEAR!**

**Me: Uh, no… this is not about charas, it's the war for Tadamu or Amuto.**

**Amu: What do I do? What do I do? Who do I choose? If I choose one, the other will be heartbroken. Ahh!**

**Me: Don't worry about it. I'll handle your actions. This is MY fanfic, even though I don't own anybody. Okay, do the disclaimer, Daichi.**

**Daichi: You practicly did in your sentence, Tadase4eva.**

**Me: Oh. Yea. **

**Iru: hehehehehehehehe Roll Tape.**

_Normal P.O.V_

Amu nervously followed Dia onto the path of stars, not knowing what she would do or what she would see. Amu shivered, remembering the fight Tadase and Ikuto had at the park and wondered if the path of stars was going to show her that. She certainly did not want to see that, it was too sad to see. However, what was strange that Dia was keeping silent, not telling her anything that she was going to see or do.

Amu glanced around. The path of stars seemed to go on forever, like an endless space. Suddenly, a silver and gold star circle appeared. Now Amu knew what going to happen now, they were going to review memories. Dia halted and pointed towards the portal.

"This may help with your decision, Amu," Dia said.

"How will a portal help me?" Amu asked.

"Don't you remember?" Dia asked. "These are memory and future portals. They will show you what will happen in the future and happened in the past."

"So, what kind of future portal is this?" Amu asked, staring at the circle.

"Wait and see," Dia replied with a straight face. "Here we go," Dia pulled Amu into the portal.

Amu looked around. They were no longer in the path of stars, but in the future. Now they seemed like ghosts, no one could see or hear them, but they could see and hear everything.

"You see, Amu," Dia informed. "the path of stars links the past, the present, and the future all together. We are now in the future."

"So, what are we viewing?" Amu asked, mystified.

"What your life will be like if you choose Ikuto," at Dia's answer, Amu blushed a little.

"Shall we take a look?"

With a simple nod, Dia lead her all the way through town to a very strange house. Inside, however, looked a little familiar. Amu was horrified of what she saw, Dia only nodded, as if to tell her it would happen. This is what she saw…

"WHERE HAS MY MONEY GONE?" Amu yelled.

"I thought you would like this hot tub," Ikuto replied. "and I ran out of money."

"Then why didn't you ask me? Or buy with your own money?" she screamed. "Our budget is already tight with our child and our food! And you, a non-caring father, go to a bar and waste money there? And you spend all our money put together buying a hot tub for an apology?"

"Sor-ry," Ikuto said in a sarcastic voice. "I thought you said you loved me, and I buy something you always wanted, and you yell at me,"

"All you focus on is beer!" Amu screamed, storming out the door and slamming it hard.

That was the last thing Amu saw before a blinding white light occurred…

"Where are we now?" Amu asked, afraid to open her eyes.

"Another scene. Please open your eyes. You need to know what will happen."

Amu opened her eyes and the scene started…

"Why didn't you watch Amaya yesterday?" Amu screeched. "You know I was running errands for the family!"

"It's the mother's job to look after the child. Why couldn't you have just taken her along with you?"

"Because I actually care about Amaya, and I know she would get bored," Amu argued, referring to the little girl sitting in the corner with jet blue hair and golden eyes flickering with fear.

"You're saying I don't care about our daughter?" Ikuto asked in rage.

"I'm saying that you care more about getting drunk than her, and you were careless enough to let her get kidnapped!" Amu stormed off once more.

"And now I'll show you the worst thing of all," Dia murmured sadly.

Immediately, Amu felt worried, but continued watching as the scene changed. Right away, Amu agreed it was the worst. This was what she was horrified of…

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" screamed Amu in agony, looking at the dead body of Amaya.

"She was the one to kill herself," Ikuto murmured, glancing at the sharp blade.

"Don't blame it on her!" Amu sobbed. "It was YOUR fault she did this! She was scared of you and killed herself to ease that fear!" Amu went into her car and drove away, and the portal closed.

Amu was to shocked to speak.

"Do you know what to do now?" Dia asked.

Amu could only nod as they entered the present once more. She went running to the blonde-haired man sitting on the bench.

"Um, Tadase," She started. Tadase looked up at her with teary eyes. "I was kinda eavesdropping on your fight with Ikuto, and I really want apologize."

"That's okay," Tadase said in a glum voice. "have fun with Ikuto." he said and started to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Amu tugged on his jacket. "I don't want to marry Ikuto! It was arranged! Please! I'm sorry about it! Aishiteru!"

At those words, Tadase stopped. "A-a-ashiteru?" he stammered.

Amu nodded. "I'll marry you. I really want to," she said quietly. He sat down and Amu sealed her request of with her most affectionate kiss.

**Me: All done!**

**Tadase: This is not a good place to end the story.**

**Ikuto: I hate you. And your story.**

**Me: Shut up. All right, it was getting so long I had to do it this way. I'll tell you what happened in the next chapter. R&R!**


	6. Who Won the War?

**Me: Phew! I'm on a writing marathon! This is just telling what happened after Amu accepted Tadase's purposal.**

**Tadase & Amu: *blushes***

**Ikuto: *lets out a disappointed growl***

**Me: Hea we go!**

Tadase was delighted when Amu accepted. Ikuto however, was very disappointed, but had no idea about the fights he would have with Amu and his future daughter sacrificing herself. Amu revealed to her parents that she was actually dating Tadase before they arranged her to marry Ikuto. Her parents were very shocked, but they still allowed Amu to cancel the wedding with Ikuto. (It was a close call, because they canceled it a day before Amu and Ikuto were supposed to get married.) Just so you guys know, Ikuto was the Destined Love because their parents arranged it, so they were supposed or destined to marry each other (this is from the title) ,and Tadase was the True Love because Amu's love for Tadase was true, and Tadase personally purposed to Amu, while Ikuto's was arranged. In the end, Amu had chosen True Love, and Tadase had won the war, but still, Ikuto did congratulate him on his victory and is hoping to find someone's heart whom he could win.

**Me: That's the end! I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**Tadase: YAY! I won!**

**Me: What did I tell you?**

***sobbing in the distance***

**Everyone: *stares at Ikuto sobbing***

**Ikuto: I lost! Amu doesn't want me! *sobs some more***

**Everyone: *murmurs* A little out of character, eh? Anywayz, we all hoped you enjoyed it! **

***everyone leaves***

**Ikuto: Don't leave me here again *sniff* *sniff* *sobs***


End file.
